


Blaze of Glory - 4.19 edition

by DmitriMolotov



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Michael's Heist, R&R Connection - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You know that’s going to explode, right?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Oh yeah, definitely.”</em>
</p><p>An alternate ending to Michael’s Heist, where the R & R connection survive the shootout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory - 4.19 edition

As they left the heist room of Michael’s apartment, Ryan turned to Ray and said “You know that’s going to explode, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

“We’re not supposed to make it out of this one.”

“Nope.”

“I got a plan.”

“Of course you do.” Ray grinned wide.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the heist had gone to shit.

The bank was closed, they’d moved down the street to rob a convenience store instead, which had worked in Ryan and Ray’s favour as they now had cover, they were wide out in the open at the bank and Michael hadn’t counted on them surviving the initial shootout.

As Michael robbed the store, Ryan and Ray laid the place to waste, annihilating cops and bringing down choppers circling the area. There was so much chaos it was hard to keep track of everyone’s position as Michael and Gavin made their escape in the tanks they had planted and Geoff and Kerry followed them overhead in their chopper.

Ray and Ryan meanwhile made their getaway on the bike, as planned, with the cops in hot pursuit.

Over the comms Michael was comforting Gavin, “Nothing will kill us except for each other.”

Geoff, suddenly remembering the plan called out, “Alright, life check: Gavin?”

Gavin, panicked, replied “I-I’m alive!”

“Michael?”

“Team Nice Dynamite, 100%!”

Geoff sounded pleased, “Team OG2 is fucking great.”

“We lost the R & R connection- ” Michael began, but Ray cut him off.

“No, we’re still here.” Ryan briefly turned and glared at him, and Ray blushed beneath his hockey mask, realising he should have kept his mouth shut.

He quickly added, “But we got a lot of heat on us.”

Ryan added, “We’re being chased by a lot of people right now.”

Michael seemed unfazed, “Oh yeah, how many?”

“All of them. The entire police force of Los Santos.” Ryan glanced back again, it was closer to the truth than he would have liked; no fewer than ten sirens wailed behind them and helicopters were approaching in the distance.

“Alright, well, do your best to lose them and get to the car that Geoff planted for you,” there was worry in Michael’s voice, but it didn’t seem like concern for their well-being.

“Sure thing,” Ryan replied, a hint of malice in his voice. They rounded a corner only to be faced with more police cars headed their way.

“Shit!” Ryan yelled, “Ray, we gotta lose some of this heat, man!”

“I’m working on it!” Ray was leaning back, firing his assault rifle at the tyres of the approaching cars, blowing one out and sending the car skidding sideways at high speed, before colliding with another cop car and rolling into a ditch, taking the other with it.

“Nice! I’m gonna try to get us somewhere we can make a bottleneck, hold on, this might get dicey.” Ryan pulled the bike into a sharp turn down a narrow street and came skidding to a halt sideways. He grabbed his RPG he kept strapped to his bike and waited for the first of the cars to catch up.

He let a round fly, streaking towards the car and it exploded into a massive fireball. There was a second explosion as another car rounded the bend and collided with the first, effectively blocking the road for the time being.

Ryan replaced the RPG on the bike and jumped back on, “Let’s go!”

“Ryan and Ray are killing _machines_!” Kerry exclaimed, clearly amused by the explosions that must have been audible over the comms.

“Ray, I’m gonna need you to take out those choppers.” Ryan patted the RPG.

“Uh, I can do that,” He said, sounding uncertain, but grabbing the RPG anyway. He repositioned himself carefully on the bike, bracing himself against Ryan’s broad back. “Ready?”

“Sure am.”

“Ok, hold on.” Ray took down the first chopper with ease, the round exploding into the rotors and bringing it down in a flaming wreck. The others immediately fell back a little. “I think they’re thinking twice,” he said with glee.

“We’re almost at the getaway car, we just have to swap vehicles and we’ll be on our way to the rendezvous point.” Ryan nodded to Ray, a gentle reminder to keep his mouth shut this time.

“You can’t miss it, it’s pink as dicks!” Geoff called over the radio.

“Pink as dicks,” Ryan repeated sounding vaguely amused.

“R & R connection pulling through! Good job guys, we’ll meet you by the boats,” Michael feigned enthusiasm.

Ryan pulled up a safe distance from the car and he and Ray hopped off the bike. They circled the vehicle a few times, inspecting it before Ryan lay on his back and wriggled his head under the chassis. _Yep, ignition bomb_. When his head popped back up he nodded to Ray and planted a sticky bomb on the side of the car.

“We’ve secured the vehicle, coming to you!” Ryan opened and shut the rear door twice, simulating them getting in the car, then they quickly retreated a safe distance to the bike.

“Let’s go Ryan!” Ray exclaimed just as Ryan blew the C-4. They both simulated screams cut off by the explosion. Then they shut off their mics.

“Ray! Ryan? Did we lose them?” Gavin called over the comms.

“We lost them; we lost the R & R connection!” Geoff confirmed.

“Well, they went out in a blaze of glory, god rest their souls.” Michael added, somewhat insincerely.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Ray.

Ray seemed a bit uncertain, “So… what do we do now?”

“We follow them over to the coast, stay off-radar and kill them both,” Ryan said, matter-of-factly.

Ray nervously laughed a little, nodding as they got back on the bike.

“This is going…you know…” It sounded like Geoff was going to say well, until he remembered that Ray and Ryan were dead, “…fairly well.”

“We lost Ray and Ryan, but we got the money, so far it’s ok. We can still finish this with most of the crew.” Michael still sounded determined.

Ryan and Ray listened over the comms as they made their way towards the supposed rendezvous point near the beach.

Michael sounded flustered amidst the sound of explosions, presumably from the tanks, “People are pissed at us Gav!”

“Kerry, I think we’re smoking a little,” Geoff pointed out.

Kerry didn’t seem too worried, “Yeah, it’s like 4.19 up here.”

Ray almost pissed himself laughing and had to grab onto Ryan to stop himself from falling off the bike. Geoff was laughing over the comms, his typical infectious laugh making everyone giggle. Even Ryan chuckled at it.

“It’s not too bad yet,” Kerry continued, with a hint of smugness in his voice.

“I see the car, I see the getaway car, let’s land,” Geoff called out to Kerry.

Ryan leaned back into Ray, “Reckon that’s going to explode too?”

“If Michael hadn’t fucked it up, probably would’ve.”

“Huh, oh yeah.” Ryan remembered, Michael was supposed to have been the one to plant their getaway car, but he’d forgotten and Kerry had tried to do it at the last minute. In the end Michael ended up calling his mechanic to leave it for them. No ignition bomb in this one. Michael was already forced to make things up on the fly. That should make it easier to get the jump on them.

“Michael’s going to be distracted trying to get rid of Geoff and Kerry at the boats, should be a good opportunity to get the drop on them.”

“Reckon we can snipe them from the beach?” Ray asked.

Ryan thought for a moment, “Could work, or we could blow them to high hell.” He patted the RPG strapped to the side of his bike.

“What about the others?” Ray asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Collateral.” Ryan said darkly.

Ray shifted uncomfortably in his seat, distancing himself from Ryan as much as he could on the back of the bike.

“This is going exceptionally well,” Geoff’s tune had changed significantly now they were in the clear, not even bothering to try to conceal the betrayal in their plan, “Ryan never even had a chance to kill us.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure, Geoff,” Ryan said to himself.

It made Ray’s skin crawl.

Geoff and Kerry had evaded the cops, but Michael and Gavin were still too conspicuous in their tanks. Michael had planned for them to wait it out in the subway, ditching the tanks and proceeding on foot to the marina where they’d collect a boat before picking up Geoff and Kerry. It was the most dangerous part of the plan, as Michael had described it, because it left Gavin the most vulnerable.

The usual bickering of team Nice Dynamite came over the comms as they had made it to the subway and ditched their tanks. “Don’t run me over Gavin!” Michael cried out.

“They’re not coming after us, Michael.” Gavin observed.

Kerry sounded amazed, this was after all, his first heist with the crew, “Wow, you guys just survived a 5-star wanted level.”

“Grace under pressure, Kerry, that’s what it’s all about in the Fake AH Crew.” Geoff was obviously trying to impress him now.

Ray rolled his eyes and heard Ryan huff in front of him. At least they were on the same page… kind of.

“Gavin! You’re gonna die, dude.” Michael was, at this stage, perpetually worried about Gavin’s survival.

“Why would I die?” Gavin asked with a laugh.

“You’re gonna get run over or something… stop, stop, stop!” Michael pleaded sounding exasperated. He sounded like a helicopter parent.

Ryan and Ray had pulled up to a spot on the beach where Geoff and Kerry were about to arrive. They had to stay out of view, making their way to a nearby clifftop to watch on.

Ray climbed off the bike and pulled his sniper rifle off his back, setting it up and settling down on his stomach on the ledge to watch. Ryan paced behind him.

“Here they come,” Ryan could see the sand kicked up by the Bifta’s tyres as they screamed along the beach.

“I see ‘em,” ray confirmed.

Geoff and Kerry jumped out and made their way to the water, swimming out to one of the boats anchored just off-shore.

Geoff climbed into the boat first, clearly elated, “Guys this is going great! Alright Kerry, we’re just sittin’ pretty, we just gotta wait for Gavin and Michael. Team Nice Dynamite, how far out are you?”

“We’re almost at the boat Geoff. Holy shit, we might actually pull this off with four of us left.” Michael replied.

Ryan scoffed.

“I guess we didn’t need those two extra seats.” Kerry remarked, sounding genuinely naïve of the plan.

“Guess not,” Geoff replied with feigned naivety.

Ray cringed and Ryan snatched his RPG in anger.

“Hey, man, whoa! At least wait for Michael! He’s the one you’re after.” Ray tried to calm him.

Ryan wrinkled his nose and let out a long sigh, lowering the RPG to his side before leaning it against the bike. He stiffened up again when he heard his name.

“Ryan and Ray went out almost completely silently,” Gavin commented, the sound of water and wind whipping by indicating he was on the inbound boat with Michael already.

“It sounded like they went out in a blaze of glory, I don’t think it was silent at all,” Michael at least gave them that much, while covering the fact it was his and Geoff’s ignition bomb that would have caused their demise. “Gavin you’re going to fucking kill us!”

Gavin was doing something stupid again.

“I’m just driving the boat-!”

“-Like a fucking moron!” Michael interrupted. “Alright, all we have to do now is drive around to you guys and then make our way into open waters and we’re home free.”

“Hey guys, all things considered, this went really well. This’d be the point where Ryan was trying to kill us now anyway.” Geoff remarked casually.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Ray, who shrugged as if to say, _well, he’s kinda right_. He glanced back to the RPG.

“C’mon man, don’t do it,” Ray pleaded, his hand discreetly wandering to the small of his back, fingers wrapping around the grip of his pistol under his hoodie.

Ryan made a low growling noise. Then he spotted Ray’s hand creeping for his gun. Carefully, casually, he paced closer to where Ray was prone on the ground, and before Ray could react, he stomped down hard on his hand, knocking his grip from the pistol. Ray rolled to avoid the next kick, trying again for his pistol, but Ryan was on top of him now, wrestling his arms away from his weapons.

“I thought you were with me on this?” Ryan snarled.

“Not if you’re going to kill them indiscriminately!”

“It’s not exactly like Geoff’s innocent; he planted the bomb in that car.”

“What about Gavin? Do you think he even knows anything about this?”

“At this point, Ray, I don’t care. Michael’s been trying so hard to keep him alive this whole heist, wouldn’t it just be a little bit of karmic justice if he was the one who caused him to get killed now?”

Ray sounded like he’d just been slapped, “Dude. Not cool.”

Ryan nodded slowly, “Yeah. Sorry, Ray.” Ryan pulled Ray’s pistol from his belt and stepped backwards in one motion, then before Ray could turn around, he brought the butt of the gun down hard into the back of Ray’s head and he sprawled forwards unconscious and bleeding.

Ryan repositioned Ray’s ridiculous pink sniper rifle and gazed through the scope to watch Michael and Gavin pull up in their speed boat next to where Geoff and Kerry were waiting for them.

Ryan lingered with Gavin in the crosshairs, but waited to see how this was going to play out. He could see Kerry and Geoff leap from their boat to join Michael and Gavin in theirs. Clearly this was not meant to be part of the plan and Michael was fumbling his words trying to explain why they needed to be in one boat.

Suddenly, a boat moored to a rocky outcrop behind them exploded.

“What the fuck?” Geoff and Kerry cried out, almost at once.

“What just happened? Is someone trying to kill us?” Geoff looked around incredulously.

Michael stood at the edge of the boat, “Um, yeah, so Ray and Ryan died just like they should have, but we’re all here.” He sighed, “It all went to shit.”

Geoff sounded nonplussed, “No, but it didn’t go to shit because we’re all alive!”

At that moment, Michael pulled his assault rifle on Geoff and unloaded into him. Kerry tried to make a break for it but Michael was quicker and gunned him down too. Gavin, clearly confused and scared for his life, leapt from the boat and started swimming away.

Ryan watched on, smug knowing Geoff got his eventually and he didn’t have to give away his position yet.

“Holy fuck! Gavin, you’re safe, come back here.” Michael called from the blood-soaked boat.

“What? I don’t trust you Michael,” Gavin whined in a small voice.

So Gavin didn’t know.

“No, you’re fine,” Michael reassured him as he made his way cautiously back to the boat. “Lindsay, would you come over here? I can’t believe they got in the wrong boat!”

 _No, not her too._ Ryan liked Lindsay, they’d worked together closely for a long time, he couldn’t imagine her betraying him like this.

They were all going to pay.

He waited until Gavin had climbed back into the boat, and he could see Lindsay in the water close by. He trained the crosshairs on Gavin again. He wasn’t as formidable a shot as Ray and he didn’t dare miss his target and give away his position, so he aimed for Gavin’s chest. Sniper rounds even at this distance would pierce his light armour.

“I’m still confused Michael,” Gavin said quietly as he tried to wring out his wet clothes.

“It was all part of the plan, Ryan and Ray were supposed to die back at the bank and if they survived, I had Geoff plant an ignition bomb in their getaway car, then Geoff and Kerry were meant to get in the other boat that Lindsay had rigged a sticky bomb to explode.”

“Bomb-s. There were many,” Lindsay said approaching the boat.

Gavin looked distressed, “But why Michael?”

“For you! So you could survive and we could split the money three ways! This is our clean break, our first successful heist!”

Gavin turned to look at the sunset and smiled.

The round entered his back and knocked him forwards. It pierced his heart and he was dead almost as soon as he hit the deck.

“No! Gavin!” Michael was with him in a flash, cradling his limp, lifeless head in his lap. “Gavin, my boi!”

Lindsay hauled herself onto the boat just as Michael let out a heart-wrenching roar.

Ryan gently laid down Ray’s sniper rifle and flicked on his mic. “Seems you underestimated me Michael. That’s a _very_ dangerous thing to do.”

“Ryan?” Lindsay started, looking around fearfully.

Ryan got down on one knee and took careful aim with the RPG.

“You bastard!” Michael yelled into the dusk.

The projectile streaked towards them and Michael spotted it too late as the boat exploded into flames, consuming everything.


End file.
